


My World

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, aaron nails this romance deal, eric is a sad cutie, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is at Alexandria while Aaron is our recruiting with Daryl, and he becomes sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Yellow" by Coldplay, or AMC's "The Walking Dead".

     Eric made his across the street, head facing down and collar turned up against the wind. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on. It was late fall, and the leaves with were falling to the cold ground and turning crimson and bright orange. A sense of loneliness twanged in Eric's heart as he saw his house-- he'd remembered that Aaron wouldn't be there. He was out recruiting with Daryl.

     Eric had recently grown a little jealous of the stocky man, for he was spending almost as much time as Eric did with Aaron- maybe more.

     As Eric walked down the street, people shut their front doors. Alexandrians walking down the street shuddered away from him, giving him judgmental glares. The red haired man dropped his head even farther, sadness slowing his step. Doors slammed as he walked by. Tears threatened to roll down his face, but he fought them. He wouldn't let these jerks have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He sniffed and rubbed his cold nose with a sleeved hand. Eric finally reached his house, hustling up the driveway. As he slide the key in the lock and opened the door, he was aware of a presence in the house.

     He narrowed his eyes, and stepped inside. The first sight that met his eyes was a brown haired man sitting on a chair, a guitar cradled in his arms. Eric's heart skipped a beat.

     Without a word, the man began to strum the guitar, and began to sing. 

* * *

 

_Look at the stars,_  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

_I came along,_  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow".

_So then I took my turn,_  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow.

_Your skin,_  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into  
Something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.

_I swam across,_  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cause you were all yellow,

_I drew a line,_  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.

_Your skin,_  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into  
Something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry, 

* * *

 

     While Aaron sang and strummed the guitar gently, Eric's heart melted. His boyfriend had tears in his eyes as he sang. Eric moved closer, a smile on his mouth. As Aaron finished, he stood up and walked over to Eric. When he reached him, he put a finger to the redhead's lips. He took Eric's hand. Aaron knelt down, resting his boyfriend's hand upon his raised knee. He took a calming breath.

     "Eric Raleigh," he murmured, eyes searching out the red head's. "I met you... What has it been, seven years? Well, seven years ago. I fell in love with you six and a half years ago. I couldn't believe it when you said yes to going out with me... And when... You know... The world became what it is now... Well... I loved you even more. You are my reason for waking up in the morning, for fighting for life in this world, for not giving up. You give me my fire, you're my igniter, my everything,"

     Aaron's voice wavered, and Eric's breath hitched in his chest. The brunette reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box. In one hand he held the container, the other, Eric's hand. Aaron opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with a thick band. It glinted gold in the fading light and flickered due to Aaron's shaking.

"Eric, Raleigh," he spoke softly, in tears. "I love you, will you marry me?" Eric was in tears, gazing down at his beautiful boyfriend in this ugly world. His lips curled inwardly into a joyful smile, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He was barely able to stutter out a weak, "yes". Aaron stood and slid his arms down to Eric's hips, and pulled him closer. He embraced other man tightly as the shared a passionate kiss. Aaron whispered into Eric's ear a sweet remark.

     "You are the only whole thing left in this world of rot and devastation."

     Eric smiled. "You are my world, Aaron."


End file.
